Akatsuki Goes To DxD
by Adolf-Fairy
Summary: Saat semua anggota Akatsuki telah mati, tiba-tiba mereka terbangun disebuah tempat aneh secara bersamaan. Dan apesnya lagi tempat tersebut adalah ruang persidangan yang akan menjadi titik awal petualangan baru mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

 **Alur berantakan, tidak menggunakan bahasa baku ataupun EYD, OOC,OC**

Summary : Saat semua anggota Akatsuki telah mati, tiba-tiba mereka terbangun disebuah tempat aneh secara bersamaan. Dan apesnya lagi tempat tersebut adalah ruang persidangan yang akan menjadi titik awal petualangan baru mereka.

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Family, Friendship dan mungkin Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (Highschool dxd)

 **Written by Adolf-Fairy**

 **Akatsuki Goes To DxD**

Di sebuah ruangan yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai aula raksasa, terlihat sembilan orang manusia yang kini dalam keadaan telanjang. Delapan orang dantaranya hanya dapat menunjukkan raut wajah abstraknya disertai air liur yang secara perlahan terus menetes dari bibir mereka. Bagaimana tidak, diantara mereka terdapat seorang perempuan yang memiliki nasib sama apesnya, yaitu sama-sama telanjang. Dan kini sosok perempuan tersebut masih sibuk untuk menutupi aset yang dia miliki disertai _deathglare_ yang dia tunjukkan untuk delapan orang rekannya.

"Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikkan kalian!" seru sang gadis

"Memangnya siapa yang melihat tubuh jelekmu itu? Masih lebih bagus tubuhku, un"

"Oh ya, _leader_ bokep. Sebenarnya kita ada dimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sasori!"

" _Leader_ bokep, Tobi ingin pipis. Apa disini ada toilet?"

"DIAM KAU LOLLIPOP"

"Hiks. . jadi _leader_ bokep membenci Tobi. HWAAAAA"

"Hentikan Tobi, berisik tau! Itachi, cepat sumpal mulutnya!"

"Pake apa?"

"Tentu saja pake mulutmu!"

'DUAGH'

"Lu pikir gua maho"

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba ruangan tempat mereka berada berubah menjadi seperti ruangan persidangan disertai munculnya sesosok manusia raksasa yang mamakai pakaian ala hakim agung dengan membawa sebuah palu ditangan kanannya.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok"

"Ehem, baiklah. Alasan kenapa kalian semua berada disini adalah untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan kalian ketika masih berada di dunia. Dan. . dimana KUUP-nya? Oi penjaga, cepat bawakan KUUP-nya!" seru sang Hakim Agung yang juga merangkap sebagai Raja Neraka

"Ha'i, Yang Mulia. Oh ya, KUUP-nya yang mana, yang merah atau yang hitam?"

" _Bego siah_ , tentu saja yang hitam"

(Bagi para _reader's_ yang belum tahu, KUUP adalah Kitab Undang-Undang Perdosaan yang dimana didalamnya berisi semua jenis dosa beserta masa hukumannya)

Tidak lama berselang sang penjaga kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal berwarna hitam, lalu menyerahkan pada sang Hakim Agung. Dan setelah memakai kacamata, sang Hakim langsung membuka KUUP dihadapannya dan mulai membaca secara seksama.

"Baiklah, atas semua dosa-dosa yang telah kalian perbuat selama di dunia. Aku sebagai Hakim Agung memutuskan untuk memasukkan kalian semua ke dalam Neraka"

" _Chotto matte_ Yang Mulia, kita tidak bisa memasukkan mereka semua ke dalam Neraka" seru sang Wakil Hakim disamping kanannya

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena Neraka sudah penuh Yang Mulia, lagipula kemarin lusa para penduduk di Neraka sudah mulai berdemo agar lahannya diperluas"

"Perasaan baru 200 tahun lalu aku membuka lahan di Neraka, kenapa sekarang sudah penuh lagi?"

"Itu karena setiap harinya pasti ada manusia yang dimasukkan ke dalam Neraka. Sehingga lambat laun Neraka kembali penuh sesak, Yang Mulia"

"Dasar para manusia itu! Mungkin sekali-kali aku harus ke dunia manusia dan memberikan mereka penyuluhan kalau berbuat dosa itu hanya akan menambah penuh Naraka saja" seru sang Hakim Agung sambil mengelus janggut panjangnya

Ke sembilan orang calon penghuni Neraka yang tidak lain adalah anggota Akatsuki hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar pembicaraan ga mutu antara sang Hakim Agung dengan wakilnya.

" _Sumimasen_ , lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kami?" ucap satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Konan

Mendengar hal tersebut, sang Hakim Agung langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Konan, tepatnya pada dua aset kembar yang dimilikinya, dan beberapa detik kemudian senyuman mupeng pun langsung tercipta diwajahnya.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, berapa ukuran _oppai-_ mu"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, kesembilan calon penghuni Neraka langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang Hakim Agung adalah orang mesum.

"Kalau begitu dapat disimpulkan bahwa kami semua tidak jadi masuk Neraka karena pada dasarnya sudah penuh" seru Itachi

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Kalian semua akan tetap masuk Neraka. ."

". . cepat siapkan anggaran untuk menambah luas lahan di Neraka!"

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin Yang Mulia, dua bulan lalu anda sudah menghabiskan anggaran saat menyewa 20 _succubus_ untuk melayani anda" seru sang wakil

"Hoo, kau benar juga. Baiklah, panggilkan Penasehat Kerajaanku!"

Untuk kedua kalinya sang penjaga harus berlari sambil ngos-ngosan, dan kali ini misinya adalah untuk menemukan sang Penasehat kerajaan yang terkenal mesum dan _lollicon_. Tidak lama kemudian dirinya sudah berada didepan pintu raksasa yang merupakan pintu kamar pribadi milik sang penasehat. Tanpa berprikepintuan, dirinya langsung mendobrak pintu dihadapannya dan mendapati sang Penasehat sedang ber- _ikeh ikeh kimochi_ bersama seorang _succubus_. Sialnya bagi sang Penasehat karena saat itu dirinya hampir sampai dan siap menembakkan laharnya ke dalam rahim sang _succubus_ , namun semua itu tidak terjadi karena ulah si penjaga yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menggusurnya begitu saja yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

'Masuk Neraka aja udah sulit begini, gimana kalo masuk Surga' batin si _leader_ bokep sambil menangisi nasibnya yang nista ini

"Yang Mulia, hamba sudah membawakan si Penasehat ini untuk anda, dan kalau ada apa-apa lagi, tolong jangan panggil hamba"

Setelahnya, tatapan sang Hakim Agung langsung mengarah pada sang Penasehat. Sementara itu para calon penghuni Neraka yang tidak lain adalah Akatsuki hanya bisa _jawdrop_ ditempat. 'Ternyata si Penasehat dan si Hakim Agung sama bejatnya' batin anggota Akatsuki.

"Aku memiliki masalah disini, ada sembilan orang calon penghuni Neraka baru. Namun karena Neraka sudah penuh, amaka aku tidak bisa memasukkan mereka. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mudah saja Yang Mulia, kita tinggal memberikan hukuman lain kepada mereka. Contohnya seperti disodomi selama 1000 tahun tanpa henti" seru sang Penasehat dengan seringai iblisnya

"Hoo, kau benar juga"

Sementara wajah kesembilan calon penghuni Neraka itu sekarang sudah pucat pasi, ditambah masing-masing dari mereka sekarang sudah memegangi pantatnya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa nyut-nyutan saat si Penasehat geblek tersebut memberikan usulan hukuman yang benar-benar nista. Bagaimana tidak, disodomi tanpa henti selama 1000 tahun, _what the hell?_

 **TBC**

Di _chapter_ 1 ini hanya prolognya saja, Dan apakah nasib apes Akatsuki akan terus berlanjut atau berakhir? Kita lihat saja nanti di _chapter_ berikutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review fic saya, saya tidak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang menyukai fic ini ^-^**

 **WARNING!**

 **Alur berantakan, tidak menggunakan bahasa baku ataupun EYD, OOC,OC**

Summary : Saat semua anggota Akatsuki telah mati, tiba-tiba mereka terbangun disebuah tempat aneh secara bersamaan. Dan apesnya lagi tempat tersebut adalah ruang persidangan yang akan menjadi titik awal petualangan baru mereka.

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Family, Friendship dan mungkin Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (Highschool dxd)

 **Written by Adolf-Fairy**

 **Akatsuki Goes To DxD**

Terlihat kesembilan anggota Akatsuki saat ini masih dalam posisi berdiri plus tanpa busana a.k.a telanjang. Jelas sekali jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya, mereka hanya dapat menahan dongkol setelah mendengar usulan hukuman abstrak dari si Penasehat geblek yang juga sama-sama telanjang. Bahkan kini mereka sepakat akan memutilasi si Hakim sableng dan si Penasehat sedeng tersebut andai saja hukuman sodomi 1000 tahun tanpa henti yang ditujukan pada mereka tidak diganti.

"Tunggu dulu, jika memang benar ini adalah acara persidangan yang akan menentukan kemana nasib kami selanjutnya. Kalau begitu, aku ingin anda menghadirkan seorang saksi"

"Ya, lalu siapa saksi yang kau maksud?" seru sang Hakim Agung

"Namanya adalah Dewa Jashin!"

"Oh... kalau Jashin saat ini sedang pergi bersama _God of Destruction_ mengarungi alam semesta. Katanya, mereka ingin menghancurkan beberapa planet yang sudah tidak berpenghuni untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan"

Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung pucat pasi saat mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan sang Hakim Agung barusan. ' _Gile aja, menghancurkan planet untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan! Are you crazy?'_ bisa dibilang seperti itulah suara hati Akatsuki saat ini

Kesembilan makhluk anti-sosial yang nasib apesnya setinggi langit itu hanya dapat menghela nafas seketika. Bagaimana pun, ada beberapa hal yang masih ingin mereka lakukan meskipun sekarang nasib mereka semua sudah berada diujung tanduk. Contohnya seperti Pein yang belum sempat membaca seri terakhir dari _Icha-Icha Paradise_ , Itachi yang yang belum menemukan obat penghilang keriput diwajahnya, Kisame yang belum sempat melamar gadis impiannya yang merupakan seorang putri duyung dari Samudra Atlantik, Sasori yang belum sempat mendirikan perusahaan boneka dengan berbagai tipe seperti boneka _barbie_ , boneka _voodoo_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berjenis kelamin perempuan, bahkan sampai yang setengah matang. Boneka _annabelle_ versi _dress gothic,_ versi _bikini,_ bahkan sampai versi telanjang, bahkan dirinya sudah membuat konsep dengan meletakkan boneka _chucky_ versi kayang dan versi nungging sebaga _icon_ untuk menarik minat pembeli. Hidan yang belum sempat mengadakan acara _tabligh akbar_ bertemakan ' _Kebesaran Dewa Jashin bagi para Jasinisme_ ' yang konon katanya akan diadakan di TPU terdekat _Konoha Gakure_ , Kakuzu yang belum sempat memecahkan rekor korupsi G***s T******n, Deidara yang belum sempat mendirikan salon kecantikan, bahkan dirinya sudah memiliki nama untuk salon kecantikan yang akan didirikannya nanti, yakni _Deidara Barbar Shop *_ ralat* maksudnya _Deidara Barber Shop_. Tobi yang belum sempat mendirikan perusahaan impiannya, yakni perusahaan yang berproduksi dibidang lollipop. Bahkan sebelum kematiannya si lollipop- _man_ sudah menyempurnakan formula terbarunya, yaitu lollipop ceker ayam. Dan konon nantinya, dirinya juga berencana melakukan _merging_ dengan perusahaan Sasori. Entah apa yang akan terjadi andai kedua perusahaan abstrak tersebut melakukan _merging_ , yang pasti hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Baiklah, untuk _chara_ terakhir dan merupakan satu-satunya _chara_ perempuan di Akatsuki. Tidak banyak yang diinginkan Konan, karena pada dasarnya dirinya hanyalah seorang perempuan sederhana. Kalau boleh meminta, sebenarnya Konan memiliki satu permintaan, dia ingin memiliki seorang pacar. Yah, bisa dibilang pacar yang biasa-biasa saja, yang penting sekelas Tom Cruse. Dan kalau bicara soal kekayaan atau aset yang dimilikinya, dirinya tidak mulu-muluk, yang penting hampir menyamai kekayaan milik Bill Gates. Dan jika bicara soal alat transportasi, dia sadar kalau dirinya hanyalah seorang perempuan yang sederhana, paling tidak cuma kapal jet pribadi.

Kira-kira begitulah impian dari para anggota Akatsuki, namun sayang sekali mereka harus mengubur dalam-dalam impian tersebut karena pada kenyataannya mereka hanyalah roh yang siap menerima balasan atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya di dunia ketika masih hidup.

Beberapa detik berselang terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema didalam ruangan tersebut, dan hal itu sukses membuat Akatsuki langsung menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk mengajukan protes. Tiba-tiba saja TV Plasma di apartemenku mengeluarkan asap dan detik berikutnya layarnya langsung menjadi hitam. Tch, padahal saat itu adalah acara telenovela favoritku dan karenanya aku harus merelakan satu episode yang sangat penting"

Saat itu juga Akatsuki langsung _deadpanned_ ketika mengetahui kalau yang datang adalah Danzo. Sekali lagi, yang datang adalah Danzo.. Danzo.. DANZO.

"Tenanglah, nanti akan kukirimkan seseorang untuk memperbaikinya" seru sang Hakim Agung

"Oi, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa si _mummyman_ ini bisa tinggal di apartemen dan memiliki TV Plasma? Katakan padaku ini adalah Neraka... ini Neraka bukan!?" begitulah seruan membahana yang terdengar dari Pein

...

Sementara itu disebuah tempat yang asing, dimana hamparan rumput yang luas terbentang dibawah langit berbintang, terlihat seorang pemuda raven tengah membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya secara perlahan. Sosok pemuda yang kini mulai menampakkan mata semerah darahnya itu hanya menatap datar ke arah langit tanpa berniat sedikit pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sesosok gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping kanannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Kau adalah budakku. Mau tidak mau, kau harus menuruti ucapanku!" seru sang gadis tak kalah dingin

Setelahnya, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka karena masing-masing dari mereka saat ini tengah sibuk menikmati hujan meteor yang benar-benar memanjakan mata.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, pemuda raven itu masih tidak percaya atas semua yang telah menimpa dirinya. Dibangkitkan kembali dari kematian oleh seorang _Necromancer_ bernama Lilith tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan selama itu pula dirinya bersama sang _Necromancer_ pergi menjelajahi dunia, bertemu orang-orang baru dan juga budaya yang baru. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki satu pun petunjuk mengenai semua hal yang telah menimpanya, seolah apa yang ia cari telah terkunci didalam hati sang _Necromancer_ sendiri.

"Kau terlihat sedih" seru sang _Necromancer_ yang mulai mengalihkan permata peraknya pada sosok pemuda disamping kirinya

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kurasakan, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau lebih mirip seperti seorang penguntit dibandingkan seorang _Necromancer"_

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Hn"

"Oh"

...

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA DENGAN KEPUTUSAN INI, HAKIM SABLENG!"

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, _leader bokep_ " seru Sasori

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SEMENTARA SI KERIPUT ITU BISA TINGGAL DI APARTEMEN HANYA KARENA MEMILIKI TIKET VIP, SEMENTARA KITA HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN NISTA DISODOMI 1000 TAHUN TANPA HENTI"

"Woy, siapa yang kau panggil keriput?" seru Itachi sewot

"Bukan loe yang gue panggil, dasar sok kegantengan!"

"Emang gue ganteng dari lahir"

'DUAGGHHH'

"Tenanglah, wahai para manusia laknat"

"SIAPA YANG LOE PANGGIL MANUSIA LAKNAT, HAKIM BEGO"

"Hahh, harus berapa kali kubilang jika kalian ingin memiliki tiket VIP seperti yang dimiliki Danzo, kalian harus memiliki uang"

"Pokoknya kami menolak hukuman sodomi 1000 tanpa henti, jika si Danzo kampret itu juga tidak mendapatkan hukuman yang sama seperti kami" seru Itachi sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan SAFE US!

"Uhm, senior Itachi. Tulisannya salah, yang benar itu SAVE US!"

"Oh begitu ya" seru Itachi sambil membenarkan tulisan dispanduknya

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa, aku akan memberi kesempatan kedua. Kalian semua akan kukirimkan ke sebuah dunia baru, disana kalian harus berbuat amal baik dalam waktu yang telah kutentukan. Namun dengan satu syarat, perhitungan amal baik dan dosa akan bersifat objek, bukan lagi subjek. Dengan kata lain, jika salah satu diantara kalian berbuat hal baik, maka amal baik yang didapat akan berlaku untuk seluruhnya, dan jika salah satu dari kalian berbuat dosa, maka dosa itu pun akan berlaku bagi kalian semua. Bagaimana, apa kalian menerima kompensasi dariku?" seru sang Hakim Agung

"B-Baiklah, kami setuju"

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana kehidupan Akatsuki di dunia baru tersebut? Apakah mereka akan berhasil menjalankan kehidupan barunya dengan aman dan sentosa?**

 **Dan untuk kemunculan pemuda raven tersebut, saya yakin para** _ **reader's**_ **pasti udah pada tahu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih kepada para _reader's_ dan _reviewer's_ yang telah membaca fic gaje ini. Jangan terlalu berharap lebih kepada fic ababil ini, karena ini hanyalah banyolan _author_ semata. HUAHAHAHA ^-^

 **WARNING!**

 **Alur berantakan, tidak menggunakan bahasa baku ataupun EYD, OOC,OC**

Summary : Saat semua anggota Akatsuki telah mati, tiba-tiba mereka terbangun disebuah tempat aneh secara bersamaan. Dan apesnya lagi tempat tersebut adalah ruang persidangan yang akan menjadi titik awal petualangan baru mereka.

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Family, Friendship dan mungkin Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (Highschool dxd)

 **Written by Adolf-Fairy**

 **Akatsuki Goes To DxD**

Terlihat sembilan makhluk yang bisa dibilang berjenis _homo sapiens_ sedang celingukan ga jelas ditempat yang hampir ga jelas pula, kesembilan makhluk yang _notabene_ sudah dijelaskan didua _chapter_ sebelumnya itu hanya menengok kanan-kiri secara bergantian, mencoba menerka dan menyimpulkan tempat yang mereka pijak sekarang. Dan dari pengamatan yang mereka lakukan, tempat tersebut hanyalah berupa jalanan sepi dengan penerangan yang cukup minim di malam hari.

"Dimana kita un?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang lebih penting. KENAPA SI HAKIM SABLENG ITU MENGIRIM KITA DALAM KEADAAN TELANJANG PULA, DASAR BRENGSEK!"

"..."

"..."

"meow" sayang sekali, ditengah udara dingin malam hari yang terasa menusuk kulit. Ucapan si _leader_ bokep itu hanya ditanggapi oleh seekor kucing hitam yang numpang lewat.

"Disamping itu, fakta lain yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kita semua kembali menyusut" seru si sulung Uchiha sambil mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, begitu pun semua rekannya. Tapi sebenarnya, pertama kali ia menyadari itu semua setelah melihat benda sakralnya yang entah kenapa lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"Ya, kau benar Itachi. Sepertinya kita kembali menyusut ke umur 17 atau 18"

" _Cho-Chotto matte,_ siapa kau?" seru Itachi dengan dibarengi teriakan histeris ketujuh rekannya

"Ini aku, Kisame"

"Tidak mungkin, Kisame yang kukenal adalah seekor makhluk buruk rupa yang telah terkena azab Ilahi!" seru Itachi

"Ya, itu benar"

"Cepat kembalikan Kisame kami!"

"Walaupun dirinya itu buruk rupa, tapi ia adalah *uhuk* maskot kebanggaan kami" sambil berdiri dihadapan ketujuh rekannya, si _leader_ bokep hanya menatap tajam ke arah makhluk yang bisa dibilang terlalu tampan untuk ukuran Kisame

Di tengah heningnya suasana malam hari yang menyelimuti, terlihat anggota Akatsuki yang berjalan tak tentu arah dengan memakai barang-barang bekas seadanya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah ironi atau mungkin juga karma, sebelumnya mereka semua dikenal sebagai _missing-nin_ yang tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki, kumpulan _missing-nin_ yang paling ditakuti dan paling dicari diseluruh Negara Elemental. Namun sekarang, keadaan mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan pengemis yang selalu ada dipinggir jalan.

"PRIIITTTTTTTTT"

"Kalian semua, berhenti!"

Terlihat seorang petugas keamanan yang berlari ke arah Akatsuki sambil membawa pentungan ditangan kanan dan senter ditangan kirinya.

"Semuanya lari, selamatkan diri masing-masing!"

"KYAAAAA"

"Tolong.. Tolong.. _Help me!"_

"Selamatkan diriku, un!"

Setelah melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran selama kurang lebih 30 menit antara Akatsuki dengan seorang petugas keamanan, akhirnya kegiatan tersebut terpaksa diberhentikan karena sang petugas keamanan yang sudah ngos-ngosan, maklum saja faktor usia.

"Halo.. Halo.. _Roger.. Roger,_ WOY BANGUN!" seru sang petugas keamanan lewat _handphone-_ nya

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Disini petugas Tenzo Yamada, ingin melaporkan bahwa ada sekumpulan orang yang telah melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Mereka semua berjumlah sembilan orang, empat diantaranya memakai kardus bekas dan sisanya memakai karung bekas. Mereka berada dikisaran umur 17 atau 18, mohon segera kirimkan bantuannya!"

"Baiklah, bantuan akan segera datang dalam kurun waktu 7 menit. Dan selama itu, tolong kejar mereka kembali untuk memastikan lokasi dan keberadaan mereka!"

"KAU BERANI MENYURUH ORANG TUA! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUAT PENYAKIT ENCOKKU KAMBUH LAGI?"

"I-Iya, ba-baiklah. Tapi tolong pastikan lokasi dan keberadaan mereka"

Sementara itu didalam sebuah gang sempit yang tanpa pencahayaan sedikit pun, terlihat Akatsuki sedang berdesak-desakkan demi menghindari kejaran dari sang petugas keamanan. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah, tapi jangan lupa alasan kenapa mereka dikirim ke dunia ini. Tentu saja untuk membuat amal baik sehingga dapat lolos dari hukuman _sodomi_ 1000 tahun tanpa henti yang ditujukan pada mereka. Namun pertanyaannya, bagaimana caranya mereka dapat berbuat amal baik? Sedangkan awal kemunculannya saja sudah langsung menjadi target utama dari seorang petugas keamanan, salahkan si hakim sableng itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengirim mereka dalam keadaan telanjang. Lagian, orang normal macam apa yang memakai kardus bekas atau karung bekas dimalam hari. Semua orang pasti akan menganggap mereka orang gila.

"Eh, kunang-kunang?" seru Pein saat melihat kunang-kunang yang lewat dihadapan wajahnya

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan sekelompok orang di gang sempit seperti ini?" serentak semua anggota Akatsuki langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Dalam keremangan cahaya kunang-kunang, mereka dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _emerald_ -nya yang bercahaya.

"Hai, _watashi wa_ Anna _desu_ " seru perempuan tersebut dengan senyum simpulnya

Sementara itu dilain tempat...

Terlihat seorang pemuda raven dan seorang pemuda pirang sedang duduk santai disebuah _cafe_ yang cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh anak muda, memang pada dasarnya _cafe_ itu didesain sebagai tempat nongkrong anak muda, terutama setelah melewati berbagai kegiatan yang membuat penat kepala. Ditambah lokasi _cafe_ tersebut yang hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari pusat Kota, menjadikannya tempat yang ideal bagi para anak muda untuk melepas penat dan mungkin juga me- _refresh_ otak.

Sebuah kasus kematian misterius terhadap seorang dokter spesialis jantung telah terjadi di Rumah Sakit Kanizawa, Tokyo. Kasus tersebut telah menjadi _main topic_ dalam dua hari terakhir ini. Kurang lebih beberapa jam setelah kematian itu terjadi, seorang suster menemukan mayat sang dokter tengah tergeletak diruangannya, beberapa menit kemudian pihak kepolisian sudah berada di TKP dan setelah melakukan perundingan dengan pihak Rumah Sakit, mereka sepakat untuk melakukan otopsi terhadap jenazah sang dokter.

Tidak ditemukan luka fisik yang menjadi penyebab kematian sang dokter dalam proses otopsi tersebut. Namun setelah melakukan proses otopsi lebih lanjut, ditemukan senyawa _sianida_ dalam takaran cukup banyak pada aliran darahnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang kasus kematian itu ya, _teme?"_

"Ya, bisa dibilang kasus tersebut masuk dalam kategori pembunuhan"

"Analisismu?"

Setelah menyeruput _Tahiti Tea_ miliknya, tatapan pemuda raven itu mulai menajam. Ia sudah menduga kalau sahabat pirangnya ini akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun dirinya sudah menyiapkan beberapa analisis yang cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya ini.

"Pihak Kepolisisan sampai di TKP kurang lebih pukul 19.42 setelah menerima telepon dari pihak Rumah Sakit. Asumsikan 20 menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Kepolisian untuk sampai di TKP, dengan kata lain waktu telepon tersebut kurang lebih terjadi antara pukul 19.17 sampai dengan 19.22. Dari berita yang ditayangkan _Sakura TV_ , orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat tersebut adalah seorang suster dan diduga mayat itu sudah ada sejak beberapa jam yang lalu berdasarkan analisis dari pihak Kepolisian. Kemudian dari hasil otopsi, ditemukan senyawa _sianida_ dalam takaran cukup banyak pada aliran darahnya. Faktanya, dibutuhkan setidaknya 4 jam agar senyawa tersebut dapat bereaksi dan berkontraksi sehingga dapat menyebabkan kematian bagi si korban" seru si raven

"Kalau begitu, kasus pembunuhan tersebut terjadi pada waktu siang hari" kali ini si pemuda pirang mulai mengerti alur dari kematian misterius sang Dokter

"Kau benar. Setidaknya, waktu yang paling tepat dan paling efektif adalah pada saat jam istirahat"

"Tapi itu masih belum menjelaskan bahwa kematian tersebut termasuk dalam kategori pem–"

"Furueda Takatsuki, seorang dokter spesialis jantung. Sudah beberapa kali melakukan praktek operasi dengan tingkat keberhasilan mencapai 80%, sosok yang peduli terhadap sesama serta memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi. Dan merupakan figur yang cocok untuk dijadikan contoh bagi rekan-rekannya"

"Dari apa yang kudengar dan kuperhatikan, kau ingin memberitahuku bahwa menjadi orang yang terlalu baik juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan"

 **TBC**


End file.
